Premiere
This is the premiere special for Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum. It is not one single episode; rather, 5 11-minute episodes stitched together to fill an hour long time slot. This has been a tradition with PBS Kids shows ever since around 2015. The episodes listed will later premiere as half-hour episodes with their sister episodes. Episodes *'I Am Amelia Earhart': There’s a bike rodeo coming up, and Brad can’t wait to sign up — until he realizes that the course isn’t training-wheel friendly. Uh oh. Brad can’t possibly ride his bike without training wheels, can he? To the Secret Museum! Xavier takes his pal back in time to meet someone who never backed down from a challenge: Amelia Earhart. Watching Amelia boldly chase her dream of soaring through the clouds as the first woman to cross the Atlantic Ocean solo convinces Brad that when there’s something you really want to do, even if it seems impossible, you just have to go for it. *'I Am George Washington Carver': While playing soccer, Xavier accidentally smushes a flower in the garden. Yadina wants to help the little flower, but Xavier doesn’t get it – what’s the big deal? To the Secret Museum! Our trio travels back in time to meet an expert in plant care: George Washington Carver … accidentally smushing three more flowers in the process. Good thing George Washington Carver knows just what to do. As the kids transport the plant patients back to George’s secret garden, Xavier learns all about how amazing plant life is and why it’s so important that each one of us helps take care of the Earth. *'I Am Helen Keller': Yadina becomes increasingly frustrated as she tries to read a book to Dr. Zoom, but has to keep stopping since it has words in it she doesn’t know. Learning to read is so hard – she feels like she’ll never be able to do it. Xavier knows just what his little sister needs…to the Secret Museum! Our heroes travel back in time to meet someone truly incredible, who had to overcome a whole lot to learn how to do just about anything: Helen Keller. Watching Helen first learn what words are, then how to read, and finally how to speak, all in her own unique way, inspires Yadina to go home and try to find her own way to learn to read. Because, as Helen shows her, there are many different ways to learn. *'I Am Zora Neale Hurston': Xavier and Yadina are eager to read a new comic Brad has written, but Brad isn’t so sure he can share this particular story – it’s very personal. What should he do? To the Secret Museum! Our heroes are sent back in time to meet an exceptional storyteller: Zora Neale Hurston. We meet Zora listening to the tall tales being told on the porch of her corner store, before launching into a few tales of her own. Listening to Zora tell her own personal stories, and watching her light up as she does, helps Brad feel more comfortable with the idea of sharing his own story with his best friends. Because stories are best when you share them with others. *'I Am Charles Dickens': Yadina is left feeling bored on a rainy day after she’s already played with all her toys – there’s nothing left to have fun with. With no new toys to play with, there’s only one thing left to do. To the Secret Museum! Our heroes are sent back in time to meet someone who was seldom bored: Charles Dickens. After a playdate with a young Charles, which involves zero toys, but oodles of fun as they jump over “shark infested waters” and swim with a funny octopus named Fanny, Yadina realizes that she doesn’t need anything new to play with, because her imagination can make everything more fun. Characters *Xavier Riddle *Yadina Riddle *Brad Scott *Dr. Zoom *Berby *Amelia Earhart *George Washington Carver *Helen Keller *Zora Neale Hurston *Charles Dickens Category:Episodes